The Cold Hotel Room
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Hotel Night sequel. Doyle sees another side of Van Rook during their stay at a hotel.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS.

Warning: Mild Van RookxDoyle! Doyle opened his eyes when Leonidas Van Rook screamed during his kiss. ''Why are you shrieking?'' he inquired. ''You ordered my former female apprentice to kiss you. You were very loud!'' Leonidas answered. ''Sorry about that!'' the young man apologized. He saw the other mercenary's rare warm smile.

The Eastern European hireling began to shiver while touching his muscular arms.  
He embraced Doyle and almost crushed him. ''Where are you, Argost?'' he heard him mutter.  
''We could always search for him at a petting zoo or animal shelter!  
Hopefully he won't bite any kid who pets him or anyone who tries to touch him while he is eating!'' he spoke. He never viewed the other mercenary's small smile.

''What are you doing, Van Rook?'' Doyle inquired. The older man's legs were around his waist. ''The hotel room is cold!'' he heard him gripe.  
''Why don't you wear your tin foil ''armor'' again?'' his former sidekick asked. ''It won't help!'' the Russian grumbled. The red-haired hireling rolled his eyes.

''Let me ask you something,'' he said. ''Go ahead!'' the older man spoke. ''Is there another reason why you hired Abbey Grey?'' the redhead wanted to know.  
He turned over in order to see Van Rook's surprised expression. ''What are you talking about? I desired another apprentice!'' Leonidas stated.

One of Doyle's eyebrows went up. The Russian sighed before replying. ''I wished for another Drew Saturday. I thought I found someone to love. I didn't know Abbey was going to stab me in the back! She wasn't the first woman to break my heart!'' he explained before tears appeared in his dark eyes.

''Are you crying?!'' the other mercenary squawked. ''NO I'M NOT!'' Leonidas shouted as the tears departed from his eyes. He viewed his former sidekick blinking a few times.  
''At least your wet face is honest!'' he heard him mutter. He looked down before sobbing.  
He could not see the young man's shocked look.

''You have to move on with your life. My sister did when she dumped you and married Solomon ''Doc'' Saturday!'' Doyle said. He realized his mistake when Leonidas Van Rook shrieked and cried. He manually concealed his ears. *I had to open my big mouth*  
he thought. He was glad when the dark-haired man ceased crying.

''Why did you love my sister?'' he wanted to know. Leonidas rubbed his wet eyes. ''She was beautiful, knowledgeable, etc. I wished to marry her! At least we dated a few times during her college days!'' he whispered. He stared at his ex-girlfriend's sibling.

''We seem to have quite a bit in common, apprentice!'' he commented. Doyle sat up while folding his arms across his bare chest and scowling. His eyebrow ascended again. He saw another surprised look on Leonidas Van Rook's face.  
He watched him blink several times. One finger tapped against his arm.

''What?'' the Eastern European mercenary inquired while shrugging. ''I am NOT your apprentice!'' Doyle hissed through clenched teeth. ''Sorry! Force of habit!  
Truce?'' the other man spoke before offering his hand. The redhead finally smiled.  
''Truce!'' he repeated as he shook the Russian's hand. ''What makes you think we have quite a bit in common?'' he wanted to know.

''We are both associated with Drew Saturday. I was her lover and you are her sibling.  
Abbey Grey betrayed us!'' Leonidas explained. ''I see!'' the younger man whispered.  
He observed him sitting up. ''I have a request,'' the Russian man said.

''What?'' Doyle inquired in a very uncomfortable tone. He had a feeling that he was not going to enjoy whatever Van Rook had in mind. His eyes were wide when the other mercenary rested his head against his shirtless upper body. ''What are you doing?'' he asked.  
He gasped as Van Rook whispered to him. ''No way!'' he stated while scowling.

''Please allow me to fantasize about your sister!'' Leonidas Van Rook begged. He frowned when Doyle turned his head and continued to scowl. ''You can imagine I'm Abbey if you wish!'' he said. ''She almost killed me!'' the younger man spoke. ''Part of you still wishes for the past, correct? You caused me to awaken because of your love for my ex-sidekick!''

''You are correct, but you still can't kiss me!'' Doyle Blackwell stated. He was surprised when the Russian snatched the blanket and wrapped it around his own body.  
He shivered and embraced himself. ''Not cool!'' he said while trying to remain warm.  
''Are you going to grant my wish?'' the Eastern European man inquired. ''NO WAY!'' his young companion repeated.

Leonidas shrugged before kicking him out of bed. He smiled when the latter finally consented. He shared the blanket with him. ''Thanks!'' Doyle muttered before wincing.  
He closed his eyes and allowed Van Rook to kiss him. He tried not to vomit.

The underwear-clad men put their arms and legs around one another. ''I love you, Drew!'' Leonidas Van Rook whispered. He imagined the white-haired woman in his arms. He groaned while kissing the one he loved. *Think about Abbey!* Doyle Blackwell thought. He pictured the black-haired woman wearing a mask that looked similar to the one Van Rook used to don.

*Horrible idea!* he thought as the scary mental image vanished. He tried to imagine his former girlfriend's green eyes and red lips. He only saw the small red-eyed helmet. He opened his eyes and observed Van Rook's face.  
*I must let go of the past. I can't forgive Abbey Grey for hurting me, though* he pondered.

He remembered what he said about moving on. He had to forget about the villainess.  
He stared at the Eastern European man. He shrugged and continued to allow him to kiss him.  
His eyes were wide when he felt Van Rook's hands on his hips. He ceased kissing him momentarily.

''The briefs stay!'' Doyle stated which caused Leonidas to blink three times.  
He watched his broad shoulders ascend. He found himself pinned down. He was kissed repeatedly. ''DREEEEWWWW!'' he heard Van Rook shriek. Both men were alert when they heard a knock on the door a few minutes later.

They got dressed and opened the door. They were surprised when they saw a very old man wearing a black shirt and matching boxer shorts. ''I'M TRYING TO SLEEP, SO KNOCK IT OFF'  
he shouted while shaking his fist at them. He turned and departed. Van Rook and Doyle exchanged glances. ''Was that....? No. He couldn't be Argost!  
He wasn't wearing his skeletal mask!'' the latter said. Leonidas seemed uncertain before staring at the empty bed. ''I'm cold again. Let's return to bed....Drew!'' he said.

THE END 


End file.
